The present invention is generally related to tunable lasers, and more particularly to tunable lasers used for optical measurements in a dynamic environment.
Among other things, tunable lasers find utility in measurements relying upon the observation of light reflected or transmitted from a sensor using a Fabry-Perot interferometer. In such methods, the Fabry-Perot gap will move through a range of displacements, and the displacement range of the sensor is defined by the tuning range of the laser. Sensors with small gaps require lasers with a large tuning range and sensors with large gaps require lasers with a small tuning range.
For example, in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/105,651, entitled Method and Apparatus for Continuous Readout of Fabry-Perot Fiber Optic Sensor, Applicant disclosed a tunable laser with 40 nm tuning range as the light source to use for measurement of the absolute gap distance of a Fabry-Perot sensor with gaps ranging from 60 to 80 μm. The time required for a laser to sweep through a 40 nm tuning range is acceptable for making absolute measurements of static environmental parameters such as downhole oil and gas applications but far too slow for making relative measurements of dynamic environmental parameters such as engines and turbines. In the current prior art, time periods greater than 100 ms are needed to tune a laser through a 40 nm range. Thus any process to be measured with a Fabry-Perot sensor that changes in times shorter than 100 ms (10 Hz) cannot be measured with such a laser.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,501 to McClintock et al. another tunable laser method is described. In this case, the method requires observation of two separate references points on the output curve of the detector associated with the interferometric sensor as a tunable laser is swept through its range of wavelengths. Moreover, McClintock assumes that this curve must be sinusoidal in nature (according to a two-beam interferometric model). As shown in the description of one embodiment of the invention, the teachings and assumptions in McClintock ultimately limit the operation and capabilities of the system and method described in McClintock.